1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for detecting whether a paper is remained and a multi-function printer (MFP) thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the coming of the information society, office automation equipment, for example, a scanner, a photocopier, or a printer, is set in offices, and a user can perform the word processing operation by using the office automation equipment. It should be noted that when being configured in the office at the same time, the office automation equipment may occupy much space. Therefore, an MFP integrating functions of photocopying, printing, and scanning is developed. However, when many users scan or photocopy the paper by using the MFP, a problem that the paper is remained in the MFP occurs.